Bathtime Kisses
by snapsandprongs
Summary: Sometimes we all just need a relaxing kiss after a hard days work. /Fluff and slight NSFW/


Ron grinned and leaned back in his chair. His eyes roamed the room before settling on the clock on the farthest wall. He gave himself a slight smile and idly picked up his quill. He could almost feel the the heat from the sun fall behind the horizon and he knew that the evening was rolling in more quickly then he originally thought it would. Work had gone by fast today for some reason; Ron hadnt even gotten to go out of his office but the day still came and left. His mind started to wander to the rest of his evening..

The clock chimed from behind him and Ron let out a loud yelp in surprise. He felt his face heat up even though he knew it was silly to be embarrassed, as if anyone else saw him. He sighed and tried to calm down his racing heart. His hands dropped his quill and he rubbed the remaining ink onto his black trousers. He raised his hands to unbutton a few shirt clasps and he loosened his tie. He leaned back for a moment before stretching his arms above his head. He let out a large yawn, pushed back his chair and wandered out of his office. He started to think about his house, it would be dimly lit by now. She would have her candles burning in the window seal, the porch light would be on, giving the house a sweet luminescence of peace. Ron sighed and picked up his pace- anxious to get home to her. He pressed the button for the elevator and stepped on, and gave a slight jerk of surprise when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Not going to bother with saying "hello" are we?"

Ron quirked his lips and turned around just in time to see the swift amusement on his sisters face. Her nose crinkles softly, making it look like she had less freckles then what she actually had.

"I shouldn't have to acknowledge annoying people in public." Ron sneered teasingly

Ginny laughed once and for a moment they both forgot where they were. The elevator took off in a whirl and Ron heard a loud squeak of surprise and felt a jerk of his arm. Ron felt the elevator jerk and move with speed that still surprised him, even after years of using it. He atched as paper flew out of her hand and landed all of the floor of the compartment. He felt Ginny pull herself up and he felt the pressure from her grip loosen on his arm until she completely let go and grabbed onto the railing on the side. He grinned at her mockingly and watched her face turn into a grimace and as her hand shot up a very un-ladylike gesture. That made him grin more. As swiftly as the elevator started, it soon stopped and the doors opened. Ron quickly got out first and gave Ginny a smug glanced back to watch her step out quickly and he saw the blur of white papers fly into her hands.

"One would think with being a quidditch player, you would be more graceful."

With his own joke distracting him, Ginny quickly side stepped around him and walked right past him. She only paused to throw him her best "gloating face" as she passed, as which he promptly ignored. He glanced around the open main floor and wasn't too surprised to see that not many witches and wizards were left now, the night crew seemed to be arriving and a few stragglers like himself and his little sister.

"What are the papers for? What you going here anyways, Gin?" Ron asked when he finally caught up to her.

"These?" She held them up once. "Harry's sick today unfortunately, so i said i'd stop by after practice to pick them up for him."

Ron nodded once and the rest of the short walk to the main floo line was silent between the red headed siblings- for once.

"Tell Harry i hope he feels better. Me and Hermione might stop by the flat tomorrow if that's alright, we have some news for you both anyways." Ron said casually.

He watched as she smiled and nodded. She didn't say anything, which suited Ron just fine. He waited as she grabbed some floo and threw it into the fireplace. In an instant she was gone, and Ron felt slightly relieved. She was safe at home with Harry. Ron then grabbed some of the floo powder and swiftly left the ministry.

As soon as he stepped out of his fireplace, the dull ache that he didn't even realize he had, dissipated. His shoulders slumped back and he cracked his knuckles once. He glanced around and felt completely at ease. He waited a moment and then noticed how quiet his house really was. He felt his smile drop slightly and his eyebrows bunched together.

"Hermione?" He called out.

He waited a moment but the only response he heard was the feint sound of her cat meowing and the sound of soft melody from the crickets outside. idly letting himself wander on instinct, his legs moved swiftly and randomly throughout his house, looking for his wife. As he reached the floorboards of his bedroom her could hear the soft sound some something being splashed. He walked more into his bedroom and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the light shine through the small crack under the bathroom door. He walked up and pressed his ear to the door and he heard another soft splashing noise.

"Hermione?" Ron said, as he raised his knuckles to the door. He lightly tapped and heard a louder splash.

"Ron?"

Her voice was muffled through the door and he didn't bother to say anything more. He opened it and casually walked in. He felt his breath catch in his throat automatically. Her hair was put up in a messy tangle on top of her hair, her long bangs were pushed to the side and he could see the soft water drops still on the top of her forehead, indicating that she had recently gotten her hair wet. One leg was causally out of the bath and was leaning over the tub. Her hands were clutched around some paper pack book. She was flawless, truly. His face lit up and he walked over and sat down next to the tub. He leaned his head over and he felt her cheek press against his lips. He chuckled lightly as he noted that she didn't even turn her head away from her book. He reached out and touched her leg slightly. Little prickes rubbed against his fingertips.

"What are you reading?"

He asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the relaxing atmosphere. He watched as she took a moment before glancing over at him. Her cracked lips pulled into a smile and she faintly blushed.

"Im being rude again, arent i?"

Ron smiled and shook his head no.

"Its nothing really." She murmured.

He watched as her face leaned in and he got the hint and brought his lips to hers. He felt her pull back and Ron felt his heart drop. After being gone all day, he wished he could get her attention but alas, he knew her well enough to know that talking is more attention giving then snogging, in her opinion. Ron didnt agree.

"Hand me a towel, will you?"

Ron got up, groaned dramatically and grabbed the nearest towel. He waited. He watched her cheeks blush and she set her book down gently over the edge of the bath. She pulled her leg back into the water. Her hand lifted and gripped the metal rod and Ron walked over and helped his her from the warm water. She turned, and he let his hand slide down to her elbow as she stepped out of the bath. He grabbed his wand with his other hand and idly got rid of the remaining water as he handed her the pale green towel. with the hand that was previously touching her. He watched as she dried herself off, and how she dropped her used towel into the basket by the door. She pulled the small rubber band out of hr hair. Brown curls cascaded down her bare back. Ron felt his pants grow slightly tighter. She turned away from him and pulled open the door, intending to leave. Ron was quicker though. He wrapped his arms around her waist lightly and kissed her shoulder.

"Ron." Her voice clear with amusement. He ignored her.

"I missed you, love." He kissed her shoulder again but let his hands slide from her belly. She turned around and wrapper her arms around his shoulder. He moved an inch and pressed his body against hers. Her pale breasts pressed against the cotton of his shirt.

"I missed you too." She said softly, her head dropping onto his shoulder. She waited a moment and leaned her head back so she could look at him.

"Have you gotten the chance to owl Harry? about tomorrow?"

Ron felt himself shake his head no. "I ran into Ginny though, as i was leaving." He said quickly, not wanting to distress her. Even if he hadnt, Ron knew that Harry and Ginny never minded when they showed up unannounced. They did it to them plenty of times before, it didn't matter.

"Im nervous" She said softly. Her lower lip disappearing under her white teeth. He smiled and hiss her forehead again.

"You have no reason to be. I think they'll be happy for us." He said confidently in her ear. Without even realizing it, his hand traveled to her lower abdomen.

"It is wonderful news after all."


End file.
